


Small Simles

by Gay_bread



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_bread/pseuds/Gay_bread
Summary: My first time trying this so please dont be mad."W-were am I?" The young boy asked as he bummped into a tree and fell to the ground. "Why, dont you know~ Your in a forest silly." The tall man chuckled as he picked up the 12 year old.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

This boy was walking around for hours. Reading a heavy book that one of his uncles ,specifically the one named Stanford gave him, while looking for his favorite spot to read. Till he looked up for his book to notice... He was lost. "How did I get here?" The young boy asked as he ran into a tree and stumbled to the ground. "Why, dont you know~ You walked her all on your own." The tall man wereing all yellow chuckled as he picked up the young 12 year old. "And would you look at that! You seemed to find your way into my part of the woods." The man smiled and didnt hesitate to get a good look at him. "W-WHO ARE Y-YOU!!" The young boy yelled and thrashed around kicking in the air. "WHAT DO Y-YOU WANT WITH ME!!" The man sighed and shook his head. "I sould ask who you are since you trespassed on my land. No matter your uncle is probally worried about you." Before the young boy could say anything he passed out.

"AAH!" The boy woke up in panic as he shot up in sitting position. He grabed his chest were his heart was and breathed heavily. "G-get a hold of yourself Dipper it's just a dream... A very very bad one." The boy named Dipper got out of bed tossing his sheets off. It had been 3 years since he had gotten lost in the forest. And yet he never seemed to shake to nightmares. He didn't even know if it was real in the first place. And yet he still had them. He walked down stair to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. "Dipper what are you doing up so earily?" A young girl that looked to be dippers age asked curiously. "Sorry Mabel it was a nightmare. Nothing more nothing less." Dipper said as he took a drink of water. Mable hugged him from behind and yawned. "The same one I'm guessing." She yawned and then continued. "Well I'm going back to bed ,good night brobro." She saud as she left and webt upstairs. "Good night." He put the glass away and walked up to his room in the attic. Once he got inside he closed the door and got dressed. "Welp I'm up anyways." He said to himself as he left the room and walked outside and looked into the forest. Out of the coner of his eye he saw a small shadowy figure. He quickly looked over only to find it wasn't there. Still curiosity got the better of him and he left to go see what it was.


	2. Whos there

Running into the forest he started seeing more shadowy figures. He breathed heavily as he started following them deeper and deeper in the forest. Till finally... He was lost. He looked around, gasping, scared. He knew exactly where he was, he was in the same place as three years ago. He heard a chuckle that seemed to echo around him. "WHO ARE YOU!!" He yelled furiously. "Well well well, what have we here." The same voice as those three years ago. It seemed to be right behind him. Dipper quickly turned around to see the man but, nothing was there. Then behind him once more he heard the same voice. "Well might I say you have grown up kid. Yet you never got smarter. Cause even after such time, you still trespassed onto my land." Dipper turned around again to see the yellow dressed man smirking at him. "Who are you!!" Dipper said sternly. "Your right! How rude for me not to introduce myself." He said as he straightened his yellow tailcoat suit and, yet smiled like he had something up his sleeve. "My name is Bill, Bill Cipher," he said bowing, "at your service." His smile seemed to be getting more and more sinister. "W-what do you want with me." Dipper managed to spit out, but couldn't help the small studder. "Well, what I would like my dear little..." He paused and looked at the white and blue hat on Dipper's head. He stared at the pine tree on it then continued. "Pinetree~ I do need something from you if you don't mind." God Dipper hated the nickname he was just given. He hated the way that this Bill guy acted like they were friends. He hated how he constantly had nightmares of him. He- "Earth to Pinetree. Come in Pinetree." Bill said stopping his thoughts. "My name is Dipper so don't call me "Pinetree". Now, why on God's green Earth would I want to help you!" Dipper snapped getting madder by the second. This causing Bill to smirk "Well you know those... Dreams you like to have. The ones you started having..." He thought for a moment looking to the side then continued. "3 years ago... Almost 4." He looked down at the boy who was scared and worried. "H-how did you..." Dipper started but Bill cut in by placing a finger on his lips shutting him up. "The point is I could help you out~ No nightmares, no waking up late at night and, no scaring your sister. You see that's not a problem for me~ All I need from you is... Well, some... Company~" Dipper was shocked to hear those words. He quickly slapped his hand away and ran out of the forest. He just reached the tree line when he heard a voice ring in his ears. Remember when you're in trouble call my name. Then we can talk about that deal~ All that day he felt sick and queasy to his stomach, and he had the strangest feeling he was being watched

All that night Dipper couldn't sleep a wink but, when he did it was nightmare fueled. At one point he curled up in a ball and cried till he passed out, again only to wake up in fear. Even in the morning, his thoughts were clouded. "DIPPER!!" Mabel shouted startling Dipper as he rushes downstairs to see what she needed. "What is it, Mabel!" He shouted back when he got to the last step. "You love me, right bro bro." She said leaning against the wall texting someone. "Yeah, why..." Dipper looked at her weirdly as Mabel hands Dipper a small wad of money. "Grunkle Stan told me to go get groceries but, can you~," She said giving him those cute puppy doll eyes. "God Mabel... Fine, I'll do it" He said as he snatched the wad of money and, left Mabel to texting. "Hey Mabel, tell Pacifica I said hi!!" Dipper shouted before he left making his sister blush.


End file.
